


Happy Father's Day, Meta Knight!

by Pinkrtons



Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24852685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkrtons/pseuds/Pinkrtons
Summary: It's Father's Day in Dreamland, and everyone is all excited for it, and after learning what Father's Day is from Tiff, he sets out to find the perfect gift for his mentor and father figure. But between finding the perfect gift and Dedede letting loose yet another monster, will this father's day be truly something to remember by in a good way, or in the worst possible outcome?
Relationships: Kirby & Meta Knight, Kirby/Meta Knight, Sir Ebrum/Lady Like
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	Happy Father's Day, Meta Knight!

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the only perfect father's day oneshot I will ever make! I've been thinking about this story for quite a while now, I just didn't know how to portray it right. Anyways enjoy the story!

It's a beautiful day in the world of Dreamland. There weren't any monster attacks these last few days, so either King Dedede has decided to take a break, or he probably owes a big debt to nightmare enterprises. Either way, there has been peace for quite some time now that cappies would enjoy their day like any other, but in this particular day there's a bit of a commotion in Cappy Town. For you see, on this day, lives would change between a knight and a certain pink puffball....

* * *

Inside Castle Dedede were two kids quietly waiting to surprise their father in bed.

"Okay Tuff, now remember what we went through?"

"Ya ya, don't worry Tiff I got it!"

"SSSHHHH. Okay on three. One...two....three!"

They both jumped on their parent's bed and shouted "HAPPY FATHER'S DAY, DAD!!!"

"AAAHH!"

Tiff and Tuff's father, Sir Ebrum, got startled and shot up from his bed.

"Oh my, kids you shouldn't have," he said with his strong accent.

"Well we wanted to do something special for you!" Tiff told her dad with a happy face.

"I even made breakfast!" Tuff showed the breakfast he made, which consisted of two pieces of toast and eggs.

"I had to do the cooking, Tuff just kept asking me how to make toast," Tiff explained bluntly.

"Well no one TOLD me that you had to use a toaster," Tuff retorts back.

"Tuff it's literally in the name!" 

"Well I for one am delighted that you would do something special for your father," Sir Ebrum's wife, Lady Like, said happily as she got up as well.

"And the best part is that we'd spend the entire day together! You, mom, Tuff and I can do many things together!" Tiff announced proudly

"Oh, don't forget about Kirby, Tiff. He should spend the day with us!" Tuff reminded his sister.

"Right! He'd probably want to spend time with us too," Tiff agreed. "Hey Dad, we'll be back in a bit to get Kirby, then can spend the day together."

Tiff and Tuff ran straight out of their parent's bedroom and were on their way to Kirby's house.

 _'Wonder what Kirby's up to. Probably sleeping in again.'_ Tiff thought as she ran with her brother.

* * *

Sure enough, Kirby was sleeping soundly in his cozy bed. His so called neighbor, Tokkori, however, was wide awake due to Kirby's snoring. Feeling very peeved, he flew over to the round window of Kirby's home and shouted "WAKE UP YOU BIG PINK LUMP!

Kirby slowly woke up from his nap, clearly not fazed by Tokkori's yelling. He jumped straight out of bed and went outside to greet the greenish yellow bird on his window.

"Poyo!" Kirby greeted the bird and waved his left stubby arm.

"Geez you really are a bit of a screwball, ain't ya?" He wondered to himself out loud, knowing Kirby wouldn't understand what he's trying to say.

"KIRBY!"

Kirby recognized those voices instantly and turned around to see his two best friends, Tiff and Tuff, run straight towards him.

Tiff and Tuff came over and Tuff explained their plans for the day. "Hey Kirby, you wanna hang out with our family? We're gonna celebrates Father's Day today!"

"Poyo?" Kirby looked very confused.

"You okay there, Kirby?" Tuff asked, also confused, but by Kirby's reaction.

Tiff turned her head to Tuff, hands on her hips and said "He probably doesn't know what Father's Day is."

"Basically," Tiff began explaining to Kirby the concept. "Father's Day is a day where we show our love and appreciation for our father figure and spend quality time with them."

"So our family's pretty much spending our day together to spend time with dad, and we're wondering since you're part of the family, we wanted you to come with us," Tuff included.

Surprisingly, Kirby stayed silent the entire time, looking between the two siblings each time they spoke with a neutral look on his face. Just as they were done explaining the concept of Father's Day to him, he ran off towards the forest in a fast sprint, leaving Tiff, Tuff, and even Tokkori confused.

"Now what the heck's he doing now?" Tokkori asked, not really caring about the answer to his question.

"Maybe he didn't wanna join us," Tuff said, looking slightly upset.

"Don't worry, Tuff," Tuff reassured her little brother. "Maybe he wanted to do his own thing. I mean, it's not like he actually understood what we were trying to say."

Unbeknownst to them, Kirby understood perfectly of what they were saying, and ran straight to the forest to find or make something worthwhile.

* * *

"What are you two doing?"

Sword and Blade jumped up in surprise, knowing fully well who has a thick Spanish accent.

"Oh, hey there, Sir Meta Knight," Sword greeted his leader. "We weren't doin' anything!"

"Yea, wot he said," Blade agreed.

Sword and Blade were currently watching TV in their room in the castle. But in truth they were doing a bit of gambling with a lottery that was currently on screen. Knowing fully well that Meta knight would disapprove of their actions, they tried to hide it from him. Ironically, Meta knight already knew of their little gambling fun, but figured that Sword and Blade work hard all the time so he decided to let them have their fun.

"So anyways," Sword began changing the subject. "Are you planning on sparring with Kirby today?"

"Afraid not, Sword," Meta knight explained. "I told Kirby he should have his day off today and rest."

"Out of all the days you decide to give Kirby a day off, you decide upon today?" Blade questions Meta Knight's logic.

"Why should it be an issue?" Meta asks Blade, confused by his question.

"I mean, it's Father's Day, so wouldn't you want to spend time with him?" Sword finally asks.

"Sword, you know as well as I do that Kirby is not my son, and I am certain that i'm not his father." Meta said, slightly irritated

"But he's got a point, boss," Blade said, jumping in on the conversation. "You may not be Kirby's real dad, but he does look up to you a whole lot like a papa figure, ya? Plus you do look lik-"

"The way I see it, _BLADE_ ," Meta Knight cut him off. "I am his mentor and he is my pupil, nothing more, nothing less."

"If you say so." Sword said, a bit disappointed by his answer, and returned to watching TV with Blade.

**CRASH**

Just then, all three knights heard a big crash below them, to be exact, the throne room...

* * *

"ESCARGOON!!!!!!"

In the throne room in Dedede Castle, King Dedede sat in his throne, calling for his right hand man, or rather snail. The big doors to the room revealed a snail who, ironically, was moving as fast as he could to the king.

"Ha...ha...you..hah...called, sire?" Escargoon asked, way too tired from talking.

"Do you have any idea how long i've been callin' ya!? It's been a whole ten minutes!?" Dedede yelled furiously.

....It was actually a minute and thirty.

"Anyways, I need a new plan how to beat Kirby, but no matter how many monsters I order, they keep gettin' destroyed by that dumb pink vacuum!"

"You know, sire," Escargoon began making a suggestion. "You could always ask them what they recommend, because they might have a better way of-"

"That's it!" Dedede shouts out of nowhere. "I'll just ask them what I need to defeat Kirby. Man, am I smart or what?"

 _'Coming from the guy who never pays for the monsters he orders, i'm not so sure..._ ' Escargoon thought to himself in annoyance.

Dedede pressed a button on the left armrest, turning 90 degrees to the left to view the large monitor.

The monitor shows a picture, revealing to be the glasses man.

"Well hey there, triple D. How can we help you, today?" The glasses man asked.

"I wanna monster now! But I want you guys to pick which monster is the best to fight Kirby!" Dedede demanded

"Well your in luck my friend cause we have a special monster hear that can beat Kirby, it's just going to be worth 100 000 000 000 000 D dollars."

"That's a rip off!" Escargoon interveaned. "There's no way even his majesty is dumb enough to-"

"I'll take it!" Dedede accepted the deal.

" **WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER!?** " Escargoon yelled in the background.

"I'll start transferring the monster right now. Pleasure doing business with you, your majesty."

The monitor turned off as the transport device in the middle of the room began to activate. Lots of flashes came and died down to reveal a monster that resembles a pterodactyl, except it's skin is a mix of navy blue and light orange, and it's wing span is twice as large than a normal pterodactyl. Suddenly, it made a large screech so loud that the whole castle could probably hear, before crashing throught the doors and flew straight out the castle. Dedede and Escargoon both stared at the damage in front of then with their eyes coming out of their eye sockets in shock.

"...the sad thing about this situation is that this was one of the least amount of damage a monster has made to this castle." Escargoon muttered.

* * *

The monster flew straight to Cappy Town and began spitting out fire and burning all the trees and buildings. Tiff, Tuff, and their parents happened to be at Chef Kawasaki's place when the attack happened. All four ran outside to see the winged monster.

"Oh no!" Tiff cried out.

"Tiff, we have to find Kirby!" Tuff told his sister.

"Right," Tiff agreed. "Mom, Dad, you both get to safety. We'll find Kirby!"

"Right!" Lady Like said.

"Please be careful, kids!" Sir Ebrum warned before grabbing his wife's hand and ran off together to find safety.

Tiff and Tuff began running all around inside and outside of town, calling out Kirby's name the entire time.

"Oh Kirby, where are you?" Tiff asked herself, scared at their predicament.

* * *

Kirby came running out of the forest with a present wrapped in large leaves and made his way to the castle, only to notice a large fire where the town is. Feeling unsure and concerned, he made his way to the town to see what's going on.

* * *

Meta Knight, Sword and Blade were running as fast as they could to the town to protect the townspeople. Sword and Blade were currently getting the townspeople to safety while Meta knight found Tiff and Tuff. Tiff began explaining the situation to Meta Knight and he understood it perfectly well.

"Very well. I'll do my best to defeat the monster while you and Tuff continue your search for Kirby, Understood?" Meta Knight told Tiff.

Tiff agreed with him, and she and Tuff ran outside of town to find Kirby. Meta Knight turned towards the monster and began attacking him with sword beams. However, it seemed to have no effect on the monster. Making sure no one can see him, Meta Knight turned his cape into bat-like wings and flew high up super fast towards the monster and began cutting him with his sword. Meta kept flying over the monster and did loopy loops around him, each time striking harder than the last. Unfortunately, he was caught off guard by the monster's screech an the monster whacked Meta Knight with one of his wings, sending straight towards the ground, and crashing in the middle of town. The monster let out another screech, indicating it was now angry. Things are not looking good for Meta Knight right now.

* * *

Tiff and Tuff were at the town entrance, tired from all the running and calling out Kirby's name.

"Man, Where the heck is he?" Tuff asked rhetorically.

"Poyo!"

Tiff and Tuff stood up straight and turned towards the voice to see Kirby running towards them with something in his hands. Once Kirby caught up to them, he gave the wrapped gift to Tuff, showing him with his stubby arms not to open it. Tuff nodded and held on to it tight.

"Kirby, You need to help Meta knight beat that monster. Please!" Tiff begged Kirby.

Kirby nodded in confirmation and ran straight towards town. He saw Meta Knight on the ground, badly injured from his battle with the monster. Kirby ran straight towards him, lifted him up as best as he could and lied him against the town tree.

"K-Kirby?" Meta Knight asked, his throat strained and sounding gruff.

Kirby was tearing up a bit and gave Meta Knight a hug, and turned towards the monster with an angry look on his face. From outside of town, Tuff jumped and remembered something.

"Tiff, the warp star!" Tuff reminded Tiff.

"Right!" Tiff remembering as well. "Warp Star!"

"WARP STAR!!!" Kabu said before releasing the warp star and sending it to Kirby.

Kirby saw the warp star from afar and jumped on top of it as soon as it arrived, making his way towards the monster. The monster- _ **(You know what I'll just call him Jerry)**_ Jerry blew fire straight towards Kirby, and Kirby started absorbing the fire, turning himself into Fire Kirby. Kirby kept flying around him, trying to find an opening, but he just can't seem to find it. Just then he had an idea. Whenever Jerry is spewing out fire, he always opens his mouth for a few seconds to charge up his flame, and those few seconds is what Kirby will need. Jerry opens his mouth again, charging up his attack. Kirby flew as fast as he could towards the front of the monster, and with all his might, he blew his own mighty fire into Jerry's mouth, filling him up with a lot of fire. Jerry closed his mouth and made a lot of noises to show that he's in pain. Sensing Jerry's distress, Kirby flew down to grab Meta knight, and flew as far away from the monster as he possibly could. Jerry kept whining and before you know it, exploded into sparkles. Those sparkles were rather convenient too because it made the fire disappear and regrew the grass, flowers, and even the big tree in town. Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said about the buildings. All the town citizens, Sir Ebrum and his wife, Sword, Blade, Tiff and Tuff made their way into town to observe the damage. Kirby, out of his fire form, flew into town, holding onto Meta Knight's cape with his arms, and came down to the ground. Sword and Blade quickly ran to their leader's side and held him up from both sides.

"Well done, Kirby," Meta Knight congratulated his pupil. "You have done well."

"Poyo!" Kirby thanked him, before looking stunned, remembering why he wanted to see his mentor. 

Kirby ran towards Tuff and grabbed the present he made before running back to Meta Knight, and holding it up towards him.

"Is that for me?" Meta Knight asked, slightly surprised by Kirby's action.

"Poyo!" Kirby confirmed him, slightly nudging the gift a little.

Meta Knight was even more confused now. Why would he get a gift for him? Why is this gift so important? He let go of Sword and Blade and grabbed the present from Kirby. He slowly unwrapped the leaf wrapping, and was in utter surprise by what was wrapped. It revealed to be a small, wooden sword. The wood was Cherry Oak that was found deep in the forest. He could tell it was hand crafted by Kirby because the sword was ragged and had a lot of splinters. The child-like sword was nice and all, but that was not what made Meta Knight nearly tear up. There was an engraving at the hilt of the sword that was badly spelt 'Hapi Pathrs Dai, Metty!" Meta knight looked up from the wooden sword to see Kirby looking down, kind of flustered, as if he was trying to say something.

"Ha..hap-pathr..." Kirby kept muttering to himself.

"Kirby?" Meta Knight asked, confused.

Kirby kept muttering for a few more seconds, and worked up the courage and faced his mentor and shouted with content "Happy Papa's Day, Metty!"

Everyone around them were absolutely stunned by what Kirby had said. Sword looked at Meta Knight and noticed his eyes were a mix of blue and pink. Meta Knight had no idea what to say, he was feeling all sorts of emotions at that moment. For all this time, he assumed that Kirby was nothing more than his pupil, and didn't think anything of it, but in truth, Meta Knight had always wanted to have a son. Someone to view him as a role model, someone to spend time with or go to when they're down. He never realized it until now, but Meta Knight always thought of Kirby as his own child. He walked up to Kirby and gave him a warm hug, still holding the present Kirby made.

"Oh Kirby," Meta Knight sighed before saying "Thank you so much..."

Everyone was in complete awe by the scene in front of them, and began clapping for the both of them. He let go of Kirby and, unknown to everyone around him, was blushing in embarrassment. The Mayor walked to the middle of the group announced, "Alright y everyone, the sooner we all contribute to the reconstruction, the sooner we can celebrate this fantastic day!"

"YAAAA!!!!" Everyone in town shouted, including all three knights.

Everyone got started in reconstructing the town, and Tiff and Tuff noticed Meta Knight and Kirby spending some quality time together rebuilding town hall, and both of them smiled at the scene in front of them. Yup, This was definitely the beginning of the best father-son relationship ever in planet Popstar.

* * *

"UGH, how long does it take to fix this door!" King Dedede whined to Escargoon.

Escargoon and Dedede were fixing the walls and doors from opposite sides. Luckily for them, the managed to fix it...only for the door on Dedede's side fall on top of him, groaning from the pain.

"Why do I even still work for you?" Escargoon questioned himself as well as his life choices.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this fic. Apologies if some characters seemed a bit ooc but if anything at least no one got killed by JERRY!


End file.
